<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Care by sup_ma_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391083">Take Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi'>sup_ma_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bottom Eren Yeager, Come Eating, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Lemon, Nipple Licking, Pastel Eren Yeager, Pegging, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protectiveness, Rimming, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa takes care of Eren in the best possible way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>two one shots in one day? boy i'm on a roll! also unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My new toy came in today, Eren," Mikasa states blandly, not taking her eyes off of the TV. She doesn't have to look at Eren to know his reaction; she knows him like the back of her own hand. She knows that the brunet's whole face goes red, and his adorable doe eyes go wide.</p><p>"R-Really?" He stutters out, shifting uncomfortably now.</p><p>He and Mikasa have been dating for forever. Eren fell for the strong female first, completely stupid about her cool muscles and tattoos. She's always calm, rarely allowing her emotions to show. But she is quite the intense lover.</p><p>Mikasa fell quickly for the pastel boy. She loves his over-sized sweaters and butterfly clips and glossy, rosy lips. And he does some amazing winged eyeliner. He's so small and she wants to protect him forever. </p><p>And he moans so pretty when she pegs him. </p><p>Eren has never been interested in putting his penis inside someone; likewise, Mikasa has never been interested in taking anything. </p><p>A match made in Heaven. </p><p>"Yep," she responds, turning to face the blushing brunet. "And I'm pretty excited to use it, aren't you?"</p><p>Eren only nods, lifting his arms for his girlfriend to lift him from his spot on the couch. She obliges, carrying him to their shared bedroom with ease. </p><p>Once she steps into the room, she lays him on the bed and presses their lips together, immediately sliding her tongue into his small mouth. She groans at Eren's small mewls, licking and sucking at his tongue while exploring the rest of his hot little mouth. </p><p>"You're in for a real treat, baby. This one's <em>big</em>," she whispers into his mouth, pulling apart to rummage through the closet. She'd hidden the toy so it could be a surprise for Eren.</p><p>Eren palms at his hardening cock, suckling on his own fingers. He can imagine his amazingly strong girlfriend lifting him and slamming him down onto the toy, teasing the rosy nubs on his chest.</p><p>"Don't get too excited without me," Mikasa calls. </p><p>Eren props himself up on his elbows, gasping at the size of it.</p><p>"I told you that it's pretty big. Think you can take it?"</p><p>Eren thinks for a bit before he nods, gesturing for Mikasa to come closer. She stops at the nightstand, pulling out a large bottle of lube and depositing some onto her fingers.</p><p>"I've already cut my nails. I won't hurt you," she assures, flipping Eren onto his hands and knees.</p><p>Eren arches his back and turns to look at Mikasa, giving her a soft smile. </p><p>She always thinks that he's so pretty, but when he's like this, he's purely gorgeous: flushed face, pupils dilated with lust, pretty hole on display for her already.</p><p>Eren doesn't wear pants around the house. Or underwear. </p><p>Mikasa gathers a bit more lube onto her fingers before rubbing one around Eren's rim. The small brunet gasps at the cold, squirming once more.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, Eren," she whispers, moving up to kiss down his spine. She presses one finger in, reveling in the small whimper that Eren lets out. </p><p>"D-Don't say that!" Eren stutters, letting out another breathless noise as the finger probes deeper.</p><p>The finger soon slides fully into the brunet, wiggling around to loosen his tight walls a bit.</p><p>"I can't help but say it; it's the truth," Mikasa retorts, sliding the finger all the way out before slipping it back in. She kisses Eren's rim, right above her finger, and then his balls, right below her finger. Eren moans at the warmth of her lips, moaning again when she slips her tongue in next to her finger, which doesn't stop prodding at his insides.</p><p>"Mmmm!"</p><p>"I've been wanting to do this forever, Eren," she coos, lapping around inside of Eren. She speeds up the thrusting of her finger, quickly locating his prostate. </p><p>Eren squeaks and moans again, trying his best not to rut back against the ravenette's mouth. </p><p>"It's okay, Eren. Do it."</p><p>Eren whines, slowly pressing himself back against what is now a tongue and <em>two</em> fingers. </p><p>"F-Fuck!"</p><p>They go on like this even after Mikasa adds a third finger, repeatedly applying pressure to the brunet's prostate. </p><p>"Oh my G-God. 'M gonna- Ah!" </p><p>Mikasa licks and sucks and fingers him through his orgasm, feeling herself become aroused at the pleasured sounds that Eren lets out. Slowly, she pulls away, staring at the loosened hole with admiration.</p><p>So pretty.</p><p>"Are you ready?" She asks, reaching over to liberally apply lube to the strap on. Eren nods in approval, spreading himself farther. She clicks her tongue, flipping the brunet onto his back. Eren gasps in surprise but relaxes when he sees her loving face. </p><p>"I'll go slow," she assures, hooking Eren's legs over her shoulders and lining the strap on with Eren's hole. Gently, she pushes the tip of the toy in, concentrating on Eren's face for any signs of extreme discomfort. When she finds only a light frown, she continues to push forward. </p><p>The toy is halfway in when Eren breathes for her to pause for a second. She immediately complies, leaning down to lick and nip at his erect nipples. She uses one hand to stroke his hard cock, which is drenched in precum. </p><p>"Are you okay? Is it too much?"</p><p>Eren shakes his head, reaching out for one of her hands. She laces her hand with his own smaller one, kissing each one of his fingers.</p><p>"I'll take care of you. It's okay."</p><p>After more words of assurance, Eren is ready for more. Mikasa looks him in the eyes as she presses the other half of the toy into Eren, his gaze wavering when the tip of the toy brushes his prostate.</p><p>"A-<em>Ah</em>~"</p><p>They sit and stare at each other for a while, Mikasa grinding the toy against Eren's sweet spot every few minutes in an attempt to make him relax. </p><p>And it works. She knows it does. </p><p>"M-Move," he whispers, wrapping his free hand into the sheets when she pulls out and slides back in with relative ease. He moans softly, closing his eyes and allowing Mikasa to take care of him.</p><p>He knows that she will. She always does. </p><p>Soon, the teasing is over, and Mikasa begins to stroke Eren's walls in earnest. Eren is a moaning mess on the bed, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open. Mikasa only stares at him lovingly. </p><p>"Fuck! Right <em>there</em>!"</p><p>He doesn't have to elaborate. </p><p>Mikasa hones in on the spot that Eren asks for, watching as his face contorts in pure pleasure. This is her favorite part, when Eren is a moaning, whining, mewling mess under her. She wishes that she could see him like this forever. </p><p>But it wouldn't be as special anymore, would it?</p><p>She decides that seeing him moaning for her every so often is better than all the time. Besides, whenever she wants to see his pretty moaning face, all she has to do is ask. </p><p>"M-Mikasa!" he whimpers, snaking a hand down to stroke his weeping cock. She licks her lips, wishing to taste him again. </p><p>"Yes, baby?" she responds, a bit breathless from the exertion.</p><p>"Can I c-cum? Can I <em>please</em>?" he begs, tight stomach clenching and hand falling out of its rhythm as he continues to stroke his cock. </p><p>"Have you been good, Eren?" she asks. She knows he's been good. </p><p>"Y-<em>Yes</em>! I've been so so good <em>please</em>!"</p><p>"Cum for me, Eren."</p><p>That's all it takes for Eren to spill across his own stomach with a long, lewd moan of Mikasa's name. She only thrusts through his orgasm, stopping when he starts to whimper. She pulls out, immediately moving to lap up the streaks of cum along his stomach. </p><p>"Do you want me too..." Eren asks nervously, biting his lip.</p><p>She only smiles. "No thank you, Eren. I'm fine as long as you're taken care of."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>